Radiant
by spirit.of.marco
Summary: [SPOILERS] "Being a soldier is hard." He looked at me. "You have to be prepared to fight, die, and lose the ones around you." Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's play tag!" I smiled at my brother and our two friends. "I'll be it!"

"No! That's not fair!" Annie put her hands on her hips. "You might be younger than us, but you're fast! Only your brother can run faster than you!"

"It's probably a genetic thing." Reiner put his arm on my shoulder. "Huh, sis."

I smiled at him. "That would explain why we're fast."

"We could play hide and go seek." Bertolt suggested.

"Yeah!" Annie jumped. "I love that game!"

My dad walked out of the house. "Reiner, Bertolt, Annie. It's time. Go."

They all nodded and left. My dad smiled at me. "Come inside, Jana."

I followed him into the house. My mom walked over to me, a worried look on her face. Something was wrong. She held her hand out to me. She was shaking. And silent. I stepped towards her. "Momma?"

She opened her mouth, blood dripping from her lips. Her tongue had been cut out. She fell to her knees. She was losing to much blood.

"Momma!" I screamed.

My dad grabbed me. "No!" He threw me to the ground. He pulled out two syringes. "One dose will give you power, but two…two will take your life away!"

I felt a drop of water hit my face. It was cold, as was the air. I curled into a ball. More drops of water began to hit me. It was beginning to rain. My eyes fluttered open. I was laying down in a large field. I didn't know where I was. I sat up. I instantly froze in fear when I saw it. A titan. It walked right past me. I then saw another, and another. All ignoring me. But why?

I pinched myself as hard as I could. "Ow!" I wasn't dead.

I stood up. I could see a wall in the distance. Was I outside of the walls?! No…the titans were inside! Wall Maria has been breached.

I ran as fast as my nine-year-old legs could take me. I didn't stop. Within a few hours, I came across Wall Rose. I could see the walls of the outer city of Trost. I ran up to the gate and started slamming my fists against it. "HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. "HELP ME!" I fell to my knees, crying.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and took me into the air. A soldier had found me, and was using his maneuver gear to bring me over the wall. I looked at his shoulder. He was in the Survey Corps.

He stood on top of the wall with me. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know." I was shaking, tears streaming down my face. Images of them flashed through my head. I presumed my mother to be dead, and my dad…I never wanted to see that bastard again. I had no clue of my brother. "I think they're dead. I-I woke in a f-field alone. I s-saw t-titans!" I don't know how I ended up in that field. And part of me didn't want to find out.

The soldier picked me up again, carrying me to a small café. Two other Survey Corps soldiers were there. They stood up.

The girl looked at me. "I would ask why you're late, but it looks like she has been through a lot."

"I was talking to Commander Pixis near the gate when I heard her screaming. She was outside of it, so I rescued her."

"Poor thing." The girl kneeling in front of me. "You look cold. I can tell you've been out in the rain." She took of her Survey Corps jacket and put it on me. "You look mighty cute in that. I'll get you some dry clothes real soon, okay?"

I nodded, feeling some relief.

"Where are you from?" The other soldier kneeled next to me as well.

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. And I never was.

"What are you going to do with her?" The girl looked up at my rescuer. "Commander?"

"I'll take care of her for now. Hanji, take her to get some dry clothes. Meet me and Levi at the HQ when you're done. Bring her with you." He put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a slight smile. "You'll be safe with me."

Hanji took me to a small store where they sold clothes. She bought me a new, brown shirt. Along with a long skirt and socks, with shoes that had rubber soles.

My rescued smiled at me when we reached the HQ. "I'm Commander Erwin Smith, leader of the Survey Corps. Tell us, what's your name?"

"Jana." I spoke with confidence.

"Jana." He kneeled next to me. "What's your last name?"

I looked away. "I don't wish to say."

"Hanji, Levi. Leave us." Erwin commanded.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison as the walked out.

"Why won't you say you're last name?" He asked me.

"I'm not proud to be apart of my family. My father…he…he killed my mom."

"I understand." Erwin said.

"I-I wish to be apart of the Survey Corps when I'm old enough." I blurted.

He nodded. "Then I will train you personally. You won't have to go to Training Corps, I can bypass that. You'll stay with me."

Years passed. There were a few days that I remember well. Too well. I was 14 years old.

Erwin walked into our home, slamming the door. He sat down and sighed. I finished stirring the soup and brought him a bowl, holding another bowl for myself. I sat next to him. "Erwin, what happened?"

He held his soup in both hands. "Too much."

"Dad?"

He looked over to me. "It's time your know. Remember when I told you about the Female Titan? And how she froze herself in some sort of crystal? Well, her name is Annie Leonhardt." He paused. "Two of her friends turned out to be the Armored Titan and The Colossal Titan."

"What are their names?" I asked, my voice shaking. Annie was a friend…I couldn't believe it…

"Jana, are you alright?" Erwin asked, noticing the tears forming in my eyes.

"Please tell me their names."

He looked down. "The Colossal Titan is Bertolt Hoover. And the Armored Titan is…"

I dropped my bowl as my brother's name fell out of his mouth. I stood up and took a few steps away. I collapsed to the ground, crying uncontrollably.

"Jana!" Erwin rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"

I sat up. "It's time for you to know the truth about me." I took a deep breath as he settled bedside me. "My name is Jana Braun. Reiner is my brother. Annie and Bertolt were friends. I never thought they would turn out as evil as my father. I think he gave me two shots, saying that one would give me power, but the second would kill me. Then I woke up in the field, and ran to the walls, where you saved me. I don't know if I had the shots or not, because I'm still alive."

"No one can know." Erwin said. "If they know who you are they might treat you differently. You are my adopted daughter, take my last name when entering the Survey Corps, and tell the story you've been telling."

I also remember the day Erwin came home with one arm. My fourteenth year of life was not the best.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally entered the Survey Corps when I was 15 years old. But by then, the entire Corps was considered outlaws, and were wanted.

I stood by Erwin, our hoods up. "This was the rendezvous point. Where could they be?" We were waiting for Corporal Levi and his squad to come to us, Levi being the only one I've ever met in his squad.

We heard gunfire. Multiple shots.

"Plan B." Erwin whispered.

"Hey!" A Military Brigade officer walked up to us. "Aren't you Commander Erwin from the Survey Corps? I can tell from your distinct eyebrows and one arm. You're under arrest. Is this one of your soldiers?"

"Just because I have distinct eyebrows and one arm, doesn't make me Commander Erwin." Erwin said.

"I don't believe you." The officer stepped forward.

Time to act. "Dad?" I grabbed Erwin's arm. "Why doesn't he believe you?"

"Dad?" The officer stood still. "Is this you're daughter?"

Erwin wanted to lie as least as possible. "Yes, she's adopted. She's a survivor from Wall Maria, as am I. I-I…my family died then. I lost my arm trying to save them. I found her when I was making my way to Wall Rose. Her parents were dead, and she was stranded." Crocodile tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh, I must be mistaken. I'm so sorry for your loss." The officer put his hand on his hip.

"Don't fall for his tricks." A much more senior officer of the Brigade walked over. "That's Commander Erwin alright. I would know his face any day." They've met more than once.

"Jana." Erwin spoke my name. "Now's a good time to show off."

I stepped in front of him, lowering my face. Both Brigade officers had their guns pointed at me.

"I'm not afraid of death." I looked at the senior officer right in the eyes.

The world seemed to slow down at that moment. I took a step forward. Both officers pulled the triggers on their guns, but they were too close. I had a hand on each burning barrel. The bullets flew above my head, barely missing Erwin. I pulled down and kicked the senior officer in the arm, so hard that it broke. I let go of his gun and put both hands on the other. I flipped the other officer over my head. I picked up both rifles and held the barrels to their heads. "The question is, are you?"

Levi landed next to us, followed by a girl. A few seconds passed before a carriage came along, followed by some riders. I'm guessing they were Levi's squad. Levi was out of breath. "I was grazed by a bullet, explaining the blood all over my face. And Jean was shot in the shoulder, he'll survive. The other elite who were with me were killed…by Kenny."

"Kenny Ackerman?" Erwin asked.

Levi gave a single nod.

"Shoot them." Erwin commanded.

I pulled the triggers, then dropped the guns. I followed Erwin to the carriage. We climbed in and I sat next to the wounded soldier, Jean. "Who wrapped him?" I asked after looking at his bandaging.

"I did." I baldish rider replied.

"Well, you did a terrible job. He'll lose to much blood." I said, unwrapping the bandage. I rewrapped it, wrapping it tightly and more secure.

"Who do you think you are?" The baldish rider questioned me.

I looked over to him. "A soldier."

I could see a slight smile on Erwin's face. "Connie, shut up. This is Jana Smith everyone, my adopted daughter. She is an official soldier in the Survey Corps, and she'll be joining us from here on out."

We were able to escape into Wall Maria and find our way into an abandoned, nearby village.

"We need to find another way to get to Eren and Historia." The girl who arrived with Levi spoke.

"Mikasa," Levi asked her, "How do you think we'll do that? They're being used as bait to bring the remainder of the Survey Corps out of hiding. They don't just want to capture us, they want to kill us."

"Where's Hanji and her scouts?" Erwin asked. "This is where she was to meet up with us."

"I don't know." A blonde-haired boy looked at the only brick building in the village. "We should hide in there and begin to barricade the openings, only leaving one for Hanji. Titans will find out we're here soon enough."

"Speaking of the devil." Levi noticed a woman on horseback. It was Hanji!

"Everyone go inside, except Levi. Armin's idea was a good one as usual, so start barricading the entrances." Commander Erwin started walking toward Hanji, along with Levi.

I followed the others inside. We started building barricades out of wood and brick, making them as sturdy as possible. The only soldier I didn't know the name of was working with me on one window. "This sucks."

"What, barricading?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but other things as well. Everyone has been through so much in the past year, starting with Trost. I can't believe it was Bertolt who broke the wall. And he and Reiner broke the other walls five years before." She sighed. "They were so nice and strong. We really looked up to them."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't look at her. I realized that everyone here knew my brother, Bertolt, and Annie very well.

"And we lost a lot of friends." She continued. "Thomas, Hannah, Franz, Marco. Marco especially. He and Jean were best friends."

I looked back at the wounded soldier. He was sitting at an old table in the building, staring off into space. I looked back to my work.

"And Annie was the Female Titan. And so much more." She sat down when we finished.

"Sasha!" Connie walked over to her. "I need help finishing mine."

She followed over to his window. I sat alone in silence. I could almost feeling the world turn.

"Get inside! Both of you!" Erwin's voice rang through the air.

I jumped up as he followed Levi and Hanji into the building. Hanji's leg was wrapped up. She must have been shot at some point.

"Titan." Levi said. "It's Ymir." Ymir must have been the other titan that Erwin told me about not too long ago. "Mikasa."

She nodded and walked out. I realized she and I were the only ones with our maneuver gear that weren't injured.

"Jana." Erwin looked at me. "You go to."

I ran outside. Ymir and Mikasa were already at battle. I've never fought a titan before. I could see Erwin in the doorway. I drew my swords and rushed into battle.

"She was last seen with Bertolt and Reiner!" Mikasa shouted at me.

It was then that a huge flash of light exploded across the sky. It's power threw me against our safe haven's wall. I put my hood on as I saw him. My brother, the Armored Titan.

Bertolt walked out into the open. He didn't have any plans to transform.

Ymir's focus went solely on me, while Reiner attacked Mikasa. I cut off her hands, but it wasn't enough. I soon realized that she had me cornered. I caught a glimpse of Erwin, who was charging to rescue me, despite his weakness.

The world seemed to freeze like it had earlier. Instinct flooded throughout my body. I let Ymir pick me up when her hands grew back. I lowered my head, revealing a smile. "Do it. Kill me."

I could see Erwin stop as the words rolled off my tongue. Bertolt tackled him and held him down, Levi quickly running out to attack Bertolt.

Reiner had Mikasa in his grasp.

Ymir started squeezing me. I could hear my bones breaking. I started laughing, for reasons I didn't understand.

I slowly opened my eyes and placed my hand on my aching head. I was laying on a pile of hay in a small room in the building. Jean was the only other person there. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked as soon as he realized I was awake.

"What?" I said quietly, sitting up.

"You're one of _them._"

My eyes opened wide. Did he and everyone else know who I really? Did they know that Reiner was my brother? "Them?"

"Yes. A titan-shifter."

A titan-shifter! The shots! I actually had the shots! I had two shots and survived! "I am?"

"Oh." Jean paused. "You're like Eren. You didn't know." He paused again. "I'm not angry, if that's what you're thinking."

"I still don't know Eren." I looked over to him. "Or Historia. I only know of them."

"Right." Jean nodded. "I'm actually quite impressed by you. You're titan form was amazing. You had to be at least 17 meters tall, which is large for a titan. You had the same blonde hair, but it wasn't in a ponytail. It reached past your waist. You were completely skinless, with a female body, kind of like Annie's titan. And your eyes…they were golden-brown, and had an eerie glow."

I tilted by head. "So you were checking me out when I was in my titan form?"

"No!" Jean turned his head. I think he was blushing. "Anyway, I've never seen someone fight so well. Commander Erwin said you were using the hand to hand combat techniques he taught you. Even Levi was impressed. You took down Ymir almost instantly and same with Reiner."

"Did I…did kill them?"

"No. They were actually able to escape. But the fighting caught the attention of other titans. Them, you killed. Then you just ran out of gas. Erwin and Levi were able to keep Bertolt prisoner."

I tried to stand up, but I fell. I was too weak to stand. Jean rushed over to my side. He helped me up and I used him as a crutch, being careful not to touch his shoulder. He helped me walk out of the room.

Hanji was the only other person in the building. She smiled when she saw me. "Jana! I haven't seen you in so long! And to find out you are a titan-shifter! Outstanding!" She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I laughed. Jean helped me sit down. He sat next to me incase I couldn't hold my own weight. I cleared my throat. "Where is everyone?"

"Sasha is leading Connie, Mikasa, and Armin on a hunt. There isn't enough food here to last through the night. We're thankful Sasha grew up in a hunting village. Erwin and Levi are downstairs, in the basement. That's where we're keeping Bertolt. They wanted me to bring you two down when you woke up."

"To see Bertolt?" I asked.

"Why of course! But wear your hood. Bertolt and the others are trying to capture the titan-shifters on our side, which is only you and Eren. And they want Historia as well. We don't want them to see your face. What we don't know is how they found out we were here." Hanji stood up. "Let's go."

I put on my hood and Jean and I followed her down there, Jean continuing to be my crutch.

"There's no point trying to transform." Levi was speaking. "When Mikasa and I have our maneuver gear, and we have a titan-shifter." He was refraining from using my name.

We walked into and open room, where Bertolt was tied up on the other side. He was standing. He was so tall, taller than Erwin even. "Is that her?" He asked, gesturing towards me.

"Yes." Erwin said.

Jean helped me sit again.

"I can tell if was your first time transforming. You're still weak." Bertolt sneered. He's never been rude to me until now. "Afraid to show your face?"

"No." Hanji spoke. "We commanded her not to."

"Bertolt," Erwin started. "Have you ever been in love?"

Bertolt's expression changed. He had been in love. Erwin didn't know this, but it was with me. That's when I had the flashback.

"Annie's dad is teaching her more fighting stuff." Bertolt was at our door. "Can you and Reiner come out and play?"

"Reiner's sick, but I can." I followed him out into the field. We chased each other around and he tripped behind some bushes. I hadn't seen him fall, so I tripped over his feet, landing on top of him. Out faces were so close together, our noses brushed. I rolled off of him and we laid there, watching the clouds roll by.

"Jana?"

"Yes?" I looked at him, he was looking back, his eyes locked on mine.

"Do you know what love is?"

"Yeah, I guess." I paused. "It's when two people like each other a lot, and they get married, and have kids."

Bertolt was blushing. "Is love that feeling in your stomach? And your whole body? When you get hot, but you're comfortable? And you're really happy? When you're with that someone?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

He looked back up at the sky. "Does that mean that I…that I love you?"

I sat up. "What do you think?"

He sat up, too. "I think I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I had just turned 9, he was 12. "Then I think I love you, too." We cuddled and blushed and kissed, knowing it was a bad thing to go any further, so we didn't. And later that month, I woke in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by titans.

"Bertolt." Erwin said. "I asked you a question. Have you ever been in love?"

Bertolt looked down at his feet and sat down on a bale of hay. "Yes."

"Why do you say it so sorrowfully?" Erwin asked.

"Because she died." He was beginning to cry.

Erwin stood firmly. "How?"

Bertolt was bawling. "It was my fault!" He looked up. "We broke the walls! We met up with our families but she was missing! We looked everywhere for her! Then her father found her coat…it was covered in blood. The titans got her…"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He still loved me, yet my feelings for him have vanished. I couldn't love a monster, a monster who wanted to destroy humanity.

"Reiner was as heart-broken as I was, while Annie was just upset. We were all so close to her!" Bertolt continued.

"Did Reiner love her, too?" Levi stepped forward.

"Yes, but not like I did." Bertolt paused. "She was his sister. His only sister."

Erwin had cast a glance towards me as I lowered my head to hide my sorrow. His attention turned back to Bertolt. Jean could feel me shaking. He whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?"

I lowered my head even more. I suddenly felt and anger grow inside me. It gave me the strength to stand. Jean was looked up at me with surprise.

"Do you have something to say?" Erwin asked me.

I nodded.

"Speak." He sat down.

"The fact that you broke the walls proves how evil you are. That feeling of grief you have, you gave that to _thousands_ of other people who lost someone they care about deeply. Whether is was a lover, a relative, a friend, you broke the hearts and souls of all of those people. I know why you fight. You fight because you think humanity is inhumane and cruel. But your actions are the most inhuman actions, ones that no _human _could accomplish or even think of doing that. Even the most inhumane humans think that what you did was wrong. I would kill you myself, but knowing that you have feelings, I'll make sure you live as long as possible, so you can experience that pain everyday. And when you do die, I hope you still feel it. Burn in hell." I walked out of the room, not being able to bare looking at his face any longer. I went back into the room I woke up in and collapsed. I've only cried this much once in my life, when I found out who the Female, Colossal, and Armored titan were.

Erwin was suddenly sitting next to me, his arm around me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't." I coughed. "It hurt too much to tell you anymore than I did."

He sighed. "I understand. But we need you back down there. I've sent Hanji, Levi, and Jean up to another room. Bertolt needs to know who you are."

He helped me up. We slowly walked down to where Bertolt was. He was facing the wall, his face buried into his hands.

"Bertolt." Erwin spoke. "Turn around."

"Leave me alone." Bertolt cried. "Go away!" He stood up and ran at us, falling because he was tied up. "I will kill you! Especially you, you little bitch!"

Erwin looked at me. "I'll be upstairs." He walked away.

I turned to face Bertolt. I spoke through my teeth. "I'm already dead."

"You deserve to be." He growled at me.

My eyes met his, my face still covered. "Do I? Do I really? I'm not the murderer here!" I took a deep breath. "I wish I never met you. You are not the person I thought you were. I fucking _hate _you."

"You think your words mean anything to me? They're almost as worthless as you are!"

I ripped of my hood. "I was never dead! But by your words, I should be."

"J-Jana?" He was shaking.

"My father tried to kill me. I received two shots instead of one, and somehow, I survived. It only made me stronger. I loved you until the day I found out you were the Colossal Titan. Now every time I think of you, all I feel is hate. You're a fucking monster." Tears were streaming down my face. I turned and walked away.

Jean was standing in the hallway, his eyes wide-open. "Jana Braun? That's your name?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Who knows?" He asked.

"You, Commander Erwin, and Bertolt."

Jean took a step closer and gave me a hug, he grunted when it hurt his shoulder. "I trust you, and Commander Erwin obviously does. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you." I whimpered.

He pulled out of the hug and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's hard, I know, thought I know it through a different route. I've been in love before, too."

"What happened?"

"He was killed…" Jean looked at his feet.

"I'm so sorry."

Jean gave a soft smile. "It was about a year ago. And I'm not gay if you were wondering, just to clear things up. I'm bisexual."

"I don't care about your sexual orientation." I smiled back. "You're a true friend. Though I've known for an extremely short amount of time, I feel like I've known your forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after the hunting party returned with game and we feasted upon an elk, I sat in my room with Erwin. "Being a soldier is hard." He looked at me. "You have to be prepared to fight, die, and lose the ones around you."

"Yeah I figured." I flopped onto the pile of hay I called my bed. I let out a tremendous yawn. "What the fuck am I so tired?"

"You've had an emotionally stressful day." Erwin stood up.

I grunted. "Don't remind me."

"You asked." He shrugged. He started walking towards the door. "Goodnight."

"Night."

He closed the door behind him.

I laid there and let my mind wander. I could hear everyone else making their way to bed. I suddenly had to the urge to get up, so I did. I wandered out of my room and downstairs. I could see Bertolt sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. I covered my nose as I felt a sneeze coming. I couldn't stop it.

Bertolt's eyes fluttered open as I sneezed. "You still sound like a cat when you sneeze. What are you doing down here?"

"I-I don't know." I sat down.

"You were right." Bertolt started. "You were right about everything, about why I fight. At the time, I broke the wall because humans were cruel. But when I lost you, I was torn apart. What you said, about causing that grief for thousands of people. I'm the monster. Not all humans are cruel. A lot of them are, but the ones that show compassion make up for the lack of love in humanity as a whole. I made so many friends when I went through the Training Corps. Even though I care for so many, I still fight against them, and I don't even know why."

"You're confused." I walked over to him. "You're lost, can't tell the difference between right and wrong." I leaned closer to him until out lips met. "I never stopped loving you, Bertolt. I was just broken, but I'm not the only one." I stepped back. "Humans aren't the enemy. The government is." I walked away, and back up to my room.

I closed the door and flopped on my bed once again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I sat up to the strange voice and looked around my room. Nothing. No one was in there.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"What?" I could see and eerie blue light coming from the corner of my room. It was beginning to form into a person in a Training Corps uniform. "Who are you?"

He looked directly at me. His freckled cheeks rose as he laughed. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "That doesn't matter. The real question is: who are you?"

"Jana."

"That is your name, yes, but who _are _you?" He paused. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid. You just told Bertolt that's he's confused. You're wrong. You are the one that's confused. If you weren't confused, you wouldn't have gone down there. You wouldn't have spoken to him. You wouldn't love him."

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do. I'm dead. When you die, you basically know everything. I can even read your thoughts, and see the future, and stuff like that." He paused. "Oh, and you can see me because you're different. It was the second shot that did that to you. You can see dead people, but only when they reveal themselves to you. And you've haven't seen any titans around because you're human body releases a pheromone that titans can't stand, but you only release when you're scared. So you're scared right now." He paused again. "Anyway. Get your act together. When you do, everything will become clear." He vanished in midair.

I rolled my eyes and flopped yet again. I fell asleep with minutes.

"Hey. Wake up." The ghost kid was tapping my shoulder.

I rolled over. "No."

"I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Please, it's important!" His voice was getting quieter, yet sounding more urgent.

"No."

He shook me. "Reiner and Ymir are here! They're trying to get Bertolt!"

"What?!" I sat up, staring at the ghost.

"Hurry!"

I grabbed my gear and put on my hood. I opened the door to find Reiner, Ymir, and Bertolt is the main room. "STOP!" They were about to leave when I used my gear to get to the only exit first. I drew my swords. "You are not to leave."

Connie opened his door. "What is going on…oh." Connie ran over and stood next to me.

Jean was soon out with a gun. Levi rushed out, as did Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha. Erwin came out last. "Trying to escape?"

"Succeeding at an escape." Reiner flashed a smile. He put his hand up to his mouth. "Let's do this the easy way, without anyone getting hurt."

I brought my hand to my mouth. "You'll be the one getting hurt."

"Right. You." Reiner turned his head towards my covered face. "Who are you anyway?"

"A soldier." I said.

"I know who she is." Bertolt was staring at me.

I held my blade to his neck. "I wonder if you can regenerate your head."

"Let's not test that theory." He stayed calm.

"Then my identity stays secret." I growled through my teeth.

"Let us go if you don't want any trouble." Reiner's gaze was drawn towards Erwin.

"How much more trouble can we get?" Levi sounded like he was trying to be funny. "We're already wanted by the Military Police Brigade. I mean here I sit, with a bounty on my head…again. There are injuries in a number of us, let alone we're being lead by a cripple. Do you want me to go on?"

We stood there in silence. Bertolt's eyes never left mine. "Come with us."

"No."

"Come home."

"This is my home."

"You're one of us."

"No!" I screamed. "I am not a monster!"

"You are." Bertolt smiled.

I sheathed my swords and stepped close to him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him to my level, our faces close. "I may look like one, but I don't behave like one!" I threw him back and returned to my place.

He looked up to me from the ground, a slight shimmer of surprise in his eyes, as Reiner was instantly in front of me. "Back off."

"I'm not afraid of you, or anyone around you."

Reiner threw me to the ground, running out of the door. Bertolt and Ymir followed him. Everyone started chasing after them, except Erwin. He helped me up. "I know this must be hard for you, but we need you."

"I can take him down any day. Besides, I'm known for my speed." I took off after them. I quickly surpassed everyone, Levi and Mikasa were still way ahead though. They were right on my brother's tail. I pushed myself even harder. Within minutes I was passing them.

Reiner looked over his shoulder and saw us. He stopped and transformed. I used my maneuver gear to attack. With Levi and Mikasa right behind me, with their maneuver gear, I had no need to transform. We attacked.

Mikasa had cut him behind the knees where there was no armor. He dropped. Levi cut him underneath the arms, so he couldn't swing at us. I ripped open his jaw. I cut him out from the inside of his titan's throat. Mikasa helped me drag him out while Levi was waiting. We handcuffed him. He opened his eyes and looked up at us, his eyes meeting mine. The emotion behind them suddenly changed. His voice was quiet. "Jana?"

I reached my hands up to my head. My hood must've fallen off during the attack.

"You know her?" Levi asked.

"Sh-she's my sister."

Both Levi and Mikasa's gaze turned towards me. Mikasa threw me to the ground. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I told her not to." Commander Erwin had just arrived on horseback.

"You knew?" Levi whipped his head towards my adoptive father.

"Of course I did, but she's proven herself many times over. She hated her family, after watching her mother die at her father's hand, and her father trying to kill her, and her discovering the Reiner was the Armored Titan." Erwin was calm.

"What? My mother was killed by titans! And Jana was said to be!" Reiner yelled.

"Who told you this?" Erwin asked.

Reiner hesitated. "M-my father."

"Reiner, what Commander Erwin said was true. Our father cut out our mother's tongue. He gave me two doses of the serum, thinking it would kill me, but I survived. I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I ran to the Wall Rose, where Erwin found me and adopted me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "You broke the walls. I could never think of my brother doing such a thing, in fact he wouldn't. The Reiner I was proud to call my brother is dead. And in his place is a true monster." I paused. "I hate you."

The others were just now arriving. Sasha spoke. "We tried to chase down Ymir and Bertolt, but they got away."

"Let's head back." Erwin said.

Jean put his hand on my shoulder as everyone started walking back. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and looked down, more tears escaping from my eyes. I felt his hand wipe them away. I looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder and cried. I felt his arms wrap around me in return.


End file.
